Ikan Koi
by farin sky
Summary: Bolt dan Sarada memiliki ikan yang mereka simpan dalam akuarium masing-masing. Bagaimana jika ikan Bolt mati? Sarada dituduh sebagai penyebabnya! / Kebencian jangan sampai mereka rasakan sejak dini. RnR?


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

BoltxSarada

just friend (masih kecil jgn pacaran(?) dulu XD)

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

Bolt dan Sarada memiliki ikan yang mereka simpan dalam akuarium masing-masing. Bagaimana jika ikan Bolt mati? Sarada dituduh sebagai penyebabnya! / Kebencian jangan sampai mereka rasakan sejak dini. RnR?

.

.

.

IKAN KOI

By: Farin sky

.

.

.

Matahari mulai merangkak naik dan menampakkan senyumannya. Bolt kini bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun betapa kesalnya ia karena masih harus menunggu tetangganya untuk berangkat bersama.

"Oi, Sarada lama sekali. Aku tinggal saja ya? Kau pasti bisa kesekolah sendiri!" ucap Bolt yang semakin tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Tu-tunggu Bolt! Sebentar lagi, aku belum memberi makan ikan" jawab Sarada dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bolt dan Sarada memiliki ikan yang mereka simpan dalam akuarium masing-masing. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka merengek untuk dibelikan ikan koi. Akhirnya Hinata dan Sakura luluh juga, mereka membelikannya dengan syarat ikan tersebut harus dirawat dan disayang. Bolt dan Sarada ingin merawat ikan mereka sendiri-sendiri, dengan akuarium yang berbeda. Bolt menganggap Sarada masih terlalu lemah untuk menjaga binatang, dan dia yakin ikan Sarada akan lebih tak terawat darinya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, sayang. Ayo cepat berangkat!" Sakura Uchiha mengingatkan bersamaan dengan siapnya Bolt dan Sarada ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Bolt sampai di rumah pada jam 1 siang. Dia pulang lebih telat dari Sarada yang sudah sampai dirumahnya dua jam yang lalu. Bolt yang kesehariannya suka berlatih jurus sepulang sekolah itu sangat tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan ikannya.

Dirumah Bolt disambut oleh Hinata, ibunya. Hinata mengatakan bahwa tadi Sarada kesini untuk mengambil tempat pensil yang tertinggal di kamar Bolt kemarin. Setelah itu Ibu dari dua anak itu pergi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan siang.

Bolt lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamarnya. Hal yang pertama kali dia tuju adalah ikan kesayangannya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Bolt saat melihat ikannya mengapung di air dan tidak bergerak. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh ikan tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ia segera berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu! Ikanku kenapa?"

"Jangan panik dulu, sini Ibu mau lihat."

Setelah melihatnya, Hinata merasa bingung, bagaimana menjelaskan pada anaknya agar ikhlas karena ikannya telah mati. Mata Bolt mulai berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Huhuhu.. Kenapa ikannya begini bu? Sarada mana? Pasti ulahnya!" ujar Bolt yang dipenuhi emosi.

Gadis mungil keturunan Uchiha yang masih tidur siang di kamarnya harus terusik karena dibangunkan Bolt dan langsung dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti. Sarada yakin matinya ikan bukan karena ulahnya dalam hati ia khawatir jika dia pelakunya namun tidak sengaja. Bolt akan sangat marah jika itu benar kenyataanya.

Bolt masih menuduh tetangganya, dalam logikanya seharusnya ikan Sarada lebih cepat mati. Dia berspekulasi jika Sarada memindahkan ikannya yang telah mati dan menukarkan dengan ikan miliknya. Jam pulang Sarada lebih cepat darinya, belum lagi Sarada juga tadi masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barangnya. Besar kemungkinan dia pelakunya. Ini sangat tidak adil, pikirnya.

Sejak kejadian siang tadi, Bolt terus murung. Disamping itu Sarada sangat sedih bagaimanapun juga Bolt adalah temannya, ia tidak ingin mempunyai musuh. Tapi dia agak kesal dengan tuduhan sembarang dari teman yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh." ucap Sarada pelan ketika memikirnya masalah ini. Melepas kacamatanya dan diletakkan di atas meja. Mencoba mengatur napasnya agar rileks agar tidak ikut memperkeruh keadaan.

.

.

.

Bolt sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di ruang keluarga. Pukul 7 malam adalah waktunya murid sekolah ninja itu mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Ia agak kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas, dia teringat biasanya Sarada datang untuk membantunya. Sarada memang sangat pintar dalam hal akademis. Sayang sekali, malam ini berbeda. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

Naruto yang baru pulang dari kantornya di Gedung Hokage heran melihat anaknya yang terlihat sedang menatap musuh ketika berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Ada yang tidak biasa malam ini.

Sarada termenung dikamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa akur kembali dengan Bolt. Tak terasa pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sosok ayahnya. Dengan ragu Sarada menyeritakan masalahnya pada ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Sarada ditemani Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Uzumaki. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sarada langsung menghampiri Bolt, meski Bolt masih terlihat gengsi. Sarada yakin Bolt pasti kesusahan mengerjakan tugas yang menurutnya memang sulit materinya. Sedangkah Sasuke menemui Naruto untuk melihat akuarium milik Bolt. Sepele memang, tapi menurutnya kebencian jangan sampai mereka rasakan sejak dini atau bahkan jangan sampai berlarut-larut seperti masa lalunya. Dengan otak jeniusnya, Sasuke Uchiha tahu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

"PR kalian sudah selesai?" ucap Naruto.

"Yap, sudah!" jawab mereka yang masih terlihat canggung.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada kedua anak itu untuk mengikutinya. Sesampainya di kamar Bolt, mereka berdua masih heran dengan melihat akuarium milik Bolt yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Namun keheranan itu hilang setelah Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Sekarang ayah tau apa penyebab ikan koi milik Bolt mati. Lihat, aeratornya mati." ungkap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan aerator akuarium yang tidak bekerja.

"Apa itu? Lalu kenapa kalau benda itu mati?"

"Begini, ikan koi sagat sensitif terhadap kebutuhan oksigen, kekurangan oksigen pada kolam sangat mungkin membuat ikan koi mati. Untuk menghindari kematian ikan koi karena kekurangan oksigen pastikan akuariumnya cukup oksigen salah satunya dengan memasang aerator ini" jelas Sasuke.

Bolt dan Sarada sesungguhnya masih bingung dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Dengan sabar Sasuke mengulangi penjelasannya sambil merevisi kata-katanya agar sesuai untuk dicerna anak yang belum mencapai 10 tahun itu. Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan momen menarik di depan matanya.

Bolt mengerti jika dirinya salah karena tuduhan asalnya. Dia sangat malu untuk meminta maaf pada Sarada. Bolt bahkan baru menyadari raut wajah Sarada yang sedih. Ia merasa bersalah setelah mengingat kejadian yang lalu-lalu.

"Bolt, ga marah lagi kan?" ujar Sarada pelan dan datar.

"Hehehe, maaf ya Sarada.." kata Bolt sambil mengelus kepala Sarada. Bolt sangat berterimakasih kepada Sarada yang mau memaafkannya.

"Bodoh." Sarada tertunduk malu.

Orang tua dari kedua anak itu tersenyum melihat anak mereka dari ambang pintu. Ada pelajaran berharga yang hari ini kedua anak itu dapatkan.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/n:

Hai hai ._.

SENENG BANGET SASUSAKU CANON!

Sarada sama Bolt serasi sih, tapi aku bayanginnya kayak SasuNaru cuma sasukenya versi cewek Dx

Perkenalkan author newbie,

sebut saja Farin '^')/

Gabungan dari dua kata, namaku dan koi tersayang xD /nak

Aku masih harus belajar banyak dalam menulis,

mohon kritik dan sarannya (_ _)

Review?


End file.
